The Audition
by theresabodycount
Summary: Actress Bella auditions actor Edward for the part of Christian Grey. Dribble Drabble.


**I don't own Twilight or Fifty Shades of Grey. I'm not a writer but I'd like to start writing a bit so this is my start...**

I take a small bite of jellied toast, trying to ignore the nerves in the pit of my stomach. Sat at the kitchen table, through the archway to the livingroom of my apartment, I watch my boyfriend on the couch holding the lighter to the end of his pipe. He inhales, closing his eyes, sinking back into the couch.

I envy him.

My stomach can't handle any more toast. The chair squeaks as I get up. Jacob opens his eyes and offers the pipe in my direction.

"I probably shouldn't show up for the casting high."

"They probably wouldn't care," he tells me.

I shake my head and he shrugs, lighting the pipe again.

"I'm going out for drinks with Alice tonight," I tell him as I stuff the necessaries into my purse.

"I'll probably be at Embry's late working on the script," he replies.

I look in the mirror, checking there's nothing on my face or in my teeth. I pat my hair down. I don't notice Jacob come up behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and puts his face beside mine. I lean back into his warm embrace and I look at him in the mirror.

He is so handsome with no effort. I am dressed and ready to go and he is still unwashed, fresh out of bed. His hair is getting shaggy - I give it a tug - he turns his head to catch my fingers with a kiss.

"You look perfect. You are perfect. Don't be nervous."

I give him a small smile.

"Thanks."

He leans in and gives me a lingering kiss on the neck.

"Just don't go falling for any of these guys," he jokes giving my middle a squeeze.

"Never."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This isn't going as well as I had hoped," Catherine tells me as she slumps down in a chair with a sigh. "What are your thoughts?"

"I agree," I tell her. "I don't think any of them...fit the part."

We've already gone through 10 guys this morning and none of them have been too impressive.

The men come in playing the part already, so it's hard to tell if they're even acting. I think that Catherine and I agree we both cannot work with a guy who is this particular character all the time.

The actors have been arrogant, domineering pricks. I guess it's not fair to say that all of them are - some of them probably think they have a better chance at getting the part if they come in, in character. My love interest is a couple years older than me, and so are most of the actors auditioning for the part and I have been getting the vibe that they are insulted that I, a 19 year old, mostly unknown, actress, have a say in whether or not they get cast. But Catherine trusts me, wants my input and wants me to have some chemistry, naturally, with my co-star.

I sit cross legged on her sofa and look around her livingroom. A book shelf, half full of notebooks probably filled with notes and sketches, the other half with what looks like props from past movies.

"We'll we've got another one - he should be here soon. That last one, he was cute, though," she smirks.

He was tall, blonde and Abercrombie & Fitch, attractive but not quite my type. There's a knock at the door. Her assistant, Jane, peeks her head in, "I've got the next guy out here." She looks down at her clip board, "Edward Cullen."

"Great, send him in."

Catherine shuffles some papers around on her desk, presumably looking for a script for this Edward Cullen. He smiles at Jane, walking past her as she lets him into the room.

He stands, a tad awkwardly, just inside the doorway and I look him over as he looks at Catherine, who is still looking for the script.

He's wearing black jeans, and a t-shirt. A jacket in his hand. He's got a 5 o'clock shadow, which certainly suits him. His hair is a gorgeous color, light coppery auburn. And his eyes, that are now focused on me, are a rich green.

He lets out a quiet "Hi," in my direction while rubbing the back of his neck and I give a friendly smile in return.

Okay, so I was complaining about the over-confidence of the previous hopefuls, but this guy seems to be lacking the confidence this character requires.

"Edward, hi. I'm Catherine. It's lovely to meet you. Let's jump right in shall we?" Catherine extends her hand to shake his, placing his script in his other hand.

"So this scene, your character, Christian, wants to enter into a BDSM relationship with Bella's character, Anastasia - you've just handed her a list of your Hard Limits but you're about to find out that she is a virgin and that's where we're going to pick up. Bella will sit there, and you stand behind the coffee table opposite her."

I grab my script from the coffee table in front of me.

Edward opens his script as well. I watch him as he flexes his jaw and runs a hand through his hair. He stands in place. He looks at me, to see if I am ready to start. I am.

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" Edward starts. "Is there anything you won't do?"

I look down, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

I look at his face quickly to see his eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. I brush my hair behind my ear, nervously, a variation of what I have done 10 times perviously today.

"I-I've never done anything like this," I say quietly.

"Well, when you've had sex, was there anything that you didn't like doing?"

I bite my lip. I look up at Edward, he has stepped into the character and I don't see the awkwardness I did when he first came into the room.

"You can tell me, Anastasia. We have to be honest with each other or this isn't going to work."

"Well...I've not had sex before, so I don't know." I look up at him and he has the character's surprised face on, pretty good for a cold read.

"Never?" he asks and I shake me head.

"You've a virgin?" Edward asks quietly.

His eyes narrow, he steps quickly toward me, his shins touching the coffee table. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" he growls.

I try to mask the shiver that his angered voice sends down my spine, and I don't think I did a good job. I sneak a quick look at Catherine and she is smirking at me.

"Scene," she says. "Very nice, Edward."

He relaxes, "thanks." His posture changes from that of Christian Grey to what I assume is the normal way he holds himself, maybe now a little more comfortable.

I like him for the part and the way Catherine is looking at him, I think she does too.


End file.
